Ask me, Grover Underwood
by Percy dude fan
Summary: Same thing as my other story, only this one you ask Grover your questions. Please review! Rated T just cuz I want it to be. Fangirls welcome, and will have to have 5 to 10 reviews each chapter so, review!
1. Intro

**This again is a new story I will write, this one almost exactly the same as my other one. **

**Only this one is Ask me, Grover Underwood. This one you get to ask Grover your questions. Please share as many as you want. And have fun! **


	2. reviews 1 to 9

**O.k. sorry everyone that reads my stories! When I get done with another chapter on Microsoft word, I save and then it deletes it! Anyway, this is my new story Ask me, Grover Underwood. Read on!**

Olympianchef213-

hi remember me? I love your things and you put two of my questions on the last one. Here's a question for Grover. Are you frustrated that Percy and Annabeth won't get together? And since you can tell what Percy's thinking through the empathy link, how does Percy feel about Annabeth?

**Thanks, but now to the question. **

**All day and all night, Percy thinks about Annabeth. So annoying! Imagine if all you wanted to do was go to sleep when thoughts of Annabeth come into your head, and your not even thinking about her? That pretty much answers it.**

Percabeth777-

YAY! another 'ask me' story!  
okay my question for Grover: is it really annoying to read all of Percy and Annabeth's mushy emotions??

**Again, I don't like Annabeth and she doesn't like me, so just sit and think about a bully or something, thoughts coming into your head about her surrounded with heart- Wait, I didn't just say Percy thinks about Annabeth with hearts!**

SarahBOB-

Grover-  
Are there any girl satyrs?

**Of course!** **It's just that I don't find them appealing. I like trees, Juniper for example, and Artemis's hunters. You all probably no that by now. He, he.**

Tristan C-

Grover,  
Do you like Cheese Burritos? I know you like enchilada's but do you like Burrito's? If you do I have a special recipe for Cheese Burrito Rice. See Ya!

**To me, burritos aren't much different form enchiladas, and I love them all. Please pm the recipe. Really.**

Hersheybar66-

I want to ask Grover how did he come up with the whole mangos thing when the cyclops kidnapped him.

**I was seriously thinking that mangoes would be good to be roasted in if I was going to die at that moment. No clever plan, just thought if I died, I might as well taste good.**

Percabethgirl-

What do think about Percy and Annabeth getting together?

**I really don't care about what happens to Percy in his love life. I'm just his best friend. I don't want to interfere or anything. **

xXxRainyxXx-

Whoa! What happened to the review page??!  
Anyways, coolio!! Hey, Grover, do you have a fanfic account, or are you just sharing with Percy Dude Fan?  
(PDF- Are you still doing the Percy story, too?)

**No, I'm just sharing with the main writer, PDF. I like that. Please call me that from no on. I really like that name. Anyway, yah of course I'm still doin' the Percy one. Bye!**

Nico is my Homie-

-What is it like dating a tree?  
-If you could date any other type of plant, what would it be?  
-What is better: enchilladas or tin cans?  
-What are your thought on Percabeth?  
-Do you like Nico?  
-Does Tyson scare you and why?  
NICO ROCKS  
-Nico_is_my_Homie  
*note to author... you are HILARIOUS!!*

**O.k. that's a lot of questions, and maybe try to do one per chapter, but I got nothing to do. Go ahead!**

**She only wants to be tree form when she's in the forest, dude. But still, she stands still sometimes like she is a tree.**

**I would never ever leave my Juniper. Never. Ever.**

**Defiantly enchiladas. Love 'em.**

**I don't really like Nico because he always smells dead. Weird huh?**

**Tyosn doesn't scare anymore after we went into the Labyrnith together. It was like we made a sort of bond.**

**Thanks!**

Matudoku-

Percy takes his sword and points it top your neck what do you do

**O.k. Percy would never do that, but if he did, I wouldn't stand a chance. I would probably yell and scream though.**

**That was the sort of first chapter of Ask me, Grover Underwood. Please ask questions on your way out!**


	3. reviews 10 to 15

**Another chapter in Ask me, Grover Underwood. You know the drill. Anyway, people who read a lot of me, sorry for not updating a lot! Long story. Please enjoy the chapter.**

Mattsudoku-

what would happen if you joined the dark side

**I would never join the dark side! Hahaha. I just thought of something. Here it is.**

**Kronos: Luke, I am your father.**

**Luke: Really?**

**Kronos: Yes.**

**Luke: So….You and Hermes are ga-**

**Kronos: NEVER MIND!**

**Kind of funny, right? Maybe I should so a sto- never mind.**

Hersheybar66-

can u also do this with the Olympians as well?  
try to do the ask me stuff with Kronos and Luke too!  
question: what do tin cans taste like? O_o

**Answers:**

** favorite munchy food**

Olympianchef213-

ok here's my next question (just tell me if I'm getting annoying!) Grover, what exactly happened when you were with Polyphemus the cyclops? Did he mistreat you? And were you sure that Percy was going to rescue you? How did you feel when Clarrise came and almost got you killed? I know that's more than one question, you don't have to answer them all

**I know it's a lot, but I'll answer them anyway. And no, I love to get questions from you. Your not annoying. **

**If you meant my mistreat something involving sexual harassment, no. He did try to go for a few kisses though. Had to stuff a sheep in his face. I always know that when I'm in trouble, Percy will save me. One day, though, I hope it's the opposite. And Clarrise? I wanted to punch her so badly, only that wouldn't look good for the Cyclopes.**

Journilist793-

GROVER! Oh my gods, I love you! *Hyperventialtes, then faints, then dies, but miraculously comes back to life* Whew, okay... I'm good.  
1) Would you ever consider dating someone other than a tree? Like a Half-Blood? Maybe a daughter of Hermes? Who's on a sugar high at the moment?  
2) Do you think that maybe Juniper is an evil master mind working for Kronos? Becuase don't you remember how that dude told Luke (Or maybe it was Luke who told Kronos) "Our spies report success?" Well, the only people who had known about the quest the night Percy had that dream were the people in the meeting, and you and Juniper were there. Ooh, scary stuff...  
3) How do you feel now that you know that your girlfriend is a traitor? Need a shoulder to cry on?  
4) Am I scaring you with my fangirl explosion?  
Love the fic, update soon! *Spontaneously combusts*

**I really don't want to know how you came back, but so on with the questions!**

**. Juniper is mine. Unless she dies. **

** don't put that kind of stuff in my mind. Although Juniper is always gone at night…**

** is not a traitor. Maybe. Whatever!**

** you are very much. [Grover runs away]**

**[Grover comes back]**

**Glad that's over!**

xXxRainyxXx-

you are on a sinking ship and you can only save one thing- Nemo the fish, or your Jamba Juice?

**I would so save Nemo. What is Jamba juice? I live at camp most of my life so yah.**

elegos-sirinial-shamtul-

How did you get together with Juniper?  
Have you ever been tempted to use the Panic power in a queue?  
You have a choice: Percy or Juniper. Who would you save?

**I got together when was in the woods. You know, cleaning up nature. I only want to use it incase I or someone else was in danger. Dude, that one was real sneaky. I don't know. I couldn't tell you. Maybe, if there was a way to save both. **

**Hope you liked the new chapter! I might make 1 about all gods. I might make one for me. I might make one for **_**you**_**. Probably not. Review!**


End file.
